Un especial encuentro en un cumpleaños inolvidable
by cleo yagami
Summary: Hoy Darien penso que este dia especial para el estaria solo, pero no se imagino que le tenian preparado una sopresa en su departamento, y ademas de algo especial e inoprotuni. Fic en honor al cumpleaños de Darien Chiba :D (One short)


**Hola a todos, aqui de nuevo y en esta ocacion, les traigo un pequeño fic de nada mas y nada menos que el amor platonico de todas, esposo de mis senseis y tambien alguien que amo bastante :3 me refiero a Darien Chiba que en este dia es su cumpleaños y que mejor que hacerle esta historia, asi que espero les sea de su agrado, primero que nada, es como una continuacion de el fic de Serena por su cumple, o sea que apreceran dos personajes que invente, espero que sepan de quienes se tratan :3 agradesco a Norma y a mi sensei Naiara por ayudarme con el titulo, bueno ahora si, "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon" disfrutenlo y claro...**

**Feliz cumpleaños Darien! :D**

* * *

**.**

**"Un especial encuentro en un cumpleaños inolvidable"**

Una mañana soleada, como cualquier otra en el distrito Juban, en un departamento sofisticado del distrito un joven moreno de ojos azules se encontraba desayunando para irse a una practica hoy en la universidad, aunque para el era un dia muy importante, no le tomo importancia.

En el momento termino su desayuno y se fue a cambiar de ropa, esta ves desicidio ponerse algo de su ropa favorita, una camina amarallia fuerte y unos pantalones de color azules, ya cambiado, salio con su portafolios del departamento, salio del edificio saludando al conserje

-Buen dia señor Kawagohe-

-Buenos dias joven Darien,suerte en su dia-

-Gracias- le agradecio sonriendole, salio y se fue caminando rumbo a la universidad

.

.

.

Ya llegando a la universidad fue a su area, claro que paso con sus amigos que estaban en las jardineras, y ahi estaban y ellos al momento que vieron a Darien fuero a saludarlo

-Hola Darien, crei que no vendrias- la saluda una chica castaña

-Saory hola- la saluda y al momento la chica lo abraza

-Feliz cumpleaños amigo-

-Gracias- y al momento se separan

-Superio feliz cumpleaños- y lo abraza Kobayashi

-Gracias Kobayashi- le dice de lo mas feliz

-Penso que se nos iva a olvidar? claro que no Darien-

-Sabia que no se les olvidaria Saory- comenta riendose

-y dinos superior ¿piensa hacer algo mas al rato?- pregunta su amigo

-Pues no creo, con eso de que estuve ocupado en estos dias, ya no pude planearme algo- dice algo molesto, ya que eso era verdad

-Pienso que tu novia de seguro te llevara a alguna parte- le comenta Saory riendose

-No creo, de por si ella igual ha estado ocupada ahora que entro a tercero de preparatoria, ademas con eso de que ha estado con una amigas suyas de lejos, casi ni la veo-

-Pues lo siento por ambos- dice Kobayashi y al momento un compañero llega con ellos y dice

-Darien!-

-¿Que pasa Yuko?-

-Cerraron el area de medicina, ya que estan fumigando los salones, por lo tanto no haran las practicas, hasta el lunes- y Darien se pone muy triste

-Valla, no pude ser-

-Eso es buena noticia, que mejor que tengas el dia libre que en tu cumpleaños- dice Saory y los tres se rien

-Es verdad Kobayashi-

-¿Entonces que haras?-

-Tal vez irme a mi departamento, los veo despues- dice y se va sin voltear atras

.

.

.

En su camino iva pensando acerca que de si buena o mala suerte de lo que la fummigacion sorpresa en la univesidad, ya que esperaba hacer sus ultimas practicas del trimestre y asi tener las tardes libres las proximas semanas y asi pasarlas con su princesa, al momento se topo con una morena conocida

-Cari hola- la saluda y ve que trae muchas bolsas de mandado

-Hola Darien, que bueno que te encuentro- deja sus bolsas en el suelo y le da un abrazo-Feliz cumpleaños amigo-

-Gracias Cari- le responde el abrazo y se separan- No pense que lo fueras a recordar-

-Ya vez, yo no olvido nada, aun cuando tu novia me lo comento- le dice riendose y levanta las bolsas, Darien le ayuda con algunas y caminan juntos

-Compraste muchas cosas-

-Algo, pero nos queremos abasteser bien mi prima y yo-

-A proposito ¿Donde esta Nai?-

-Ella fue a recoger nuestros boletos de avion, ya que como sabes tenemos que volver a Mexico para iniciar la universidad-

-Si, me habia comentado Nai que las chicas las van a extrañar, pero espera que para navidad vengan-

-La verdad no creo, con eso de que estamos con la familia y eso- dice algo deprimida

-Bueno, en ese caso, que sea para año nuevo- le propone y ella sonrie y dice

-Esta bien, Darien hasta aqui te dejo, espero verte al rato- dice y toma el autobus

-Si Cari, nos vemos- le dice y sigue su camino

.

.

Ya caminando un buen llega al Crown y decide pasar un rato a ver a su mejor amigo, entra y para su suerte no hay gente, ve a su amigo en la barra y Andrew al verlo..

-Darien hola!- va hacia el y le da un fuerte abrazo -Feliz cumpleaños-

-Andrew, gracias- le dice y una voz dice

-No todos los dias se cumple un año mas de vida- voltea y ve que es Unazuki

-Gracias Unazuki- se rien los dos y Andrew le dice

-Crei que estabas en la universidad?-

-Pues lo siento por ti-

-No hermano, mas bien es bueno, que en el mero dia de su cumpleaños este libre- dice Unazuki

-Eso mismo me dijeron alla- comenta Darien y los tres se rien

-Vez a eso me referia- dice y Darien le pregunta

-A proposito Andrew ¿No a venido Serena?-

-No, desde ayer no la he visto- le comenta mientras le sirve cafe

-Yo si,, me dijo que tendria un pryecto en la escuela y por eso no iva a salir hasta la noche- le comenta la castaña

-Que mal y yo que pensaba invitarla a salir hoy por mi cumpleaños- dice algo triste

-Mas bien deberia ser al revez, que ella debe llevarte a alguna parte-

-Si hermana, como si ella pudiera- comenta y los dos se rien y Darien solo dice

-Sera mejor que me valla- se levanta y al momento Andrew le dice

-Vamos Darien no estes asi, al menos pasa un rato con nosotros, para que no estes solo- le pide le rubio y el dice

-Bueno esta bien, no pierdo nada- dice y se sienta de nuevo

-Sabes amigo, necesito comentarte algo...-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino

-Ya llege!- grita una voz conocida, es Cari que entra con las bolsas hasta la cocina, donde esta Serena y Nai

-Que bueno que llegaste prima-

-Como te fue Cari?- pregunta la rubia de coletas

-Pues bien,, encontre todo lo que necesitamos para mas al rato, ademas me tope con Darien hace rato-

-En serio?- dicen las dos

-Por suerte no levante sospechas de nada, pero en fin, ya esta todo, solo falta que Lita llege con lo mas importante- dice y ellas se alegran

-Ojala no tarden los demas, mas bien, que todos vengan- dice Nai y al momento alguien entra por la puerta de la cocina

-Ya llegamos- es Lita, con las demas

-Chicas que bueno que llegaron ¿Trajeron todo?-

-Si, no falta nada- comenta Rei ya que todas traen mas bolsas y Lita una caja de color crema e sus manos- A proposito..-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Supe que Darien sigue con Andrew, como lo planeamos, el lo distrarera por un largo rato-

-Eso es bueno- comenta Serena

-Bueno ya no perdamos tiempo y vamos, que sus amigos ya debieron llegar alla- dice Amy y todas afirman toman las bolsas que trajo Cari y salen de la casa y Serena comenta

-Que bueno que mis padres me dieron permiso-

-Claro, estando con nosotras, era obio- le dice Nai sonriendole

.

.

.

Luego de haber pasado un buen rato con su amigo Andrew, se tuvo que ir, lo que no vio fue que justo cuando se fue cerro el lugar, mas bien segua pensando que debio haber planeado algo para este dia su cumpleaños, pero maldijo por primera vez a la escuela por eso

-A lo mejor y Serena debe seguir en la escuela, aun cuando ya esta atardeciendo, bueno ya no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso, si tengo suerte y termino mis practicas la semana proxima hare algo especial con ella, si eso hare- dice y entra al edificio, saludando de nuevo al señor Kawagohe

-buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes joven Darien-

-Llego correo para mi?-

-No nada hoy joven-

-Gracias- dice y al momento toma el elevador, pensando que como todos los dias estara solo en su departamento, y que como cada noche se pondria a leer alguno de sus libros de literatura o medicina para estudiar, y a lo mejor pensar que hacer con su princesa la proxima vez que la vea, al momento sale del elevador y va a la peurta de su departamento, abre la puerta, deja sus libros enciende la luz cuando al momento

-Sorpresa!- gritaron en su departamento y le arrojaban confeti de colores al joven, Darien vio que habia muchas caras conocidas, sus amigos de la escuela, Andrew y su hermana, las chicas, Cari y Nai y sobretodo Serena y le dicen en coro todos

-Feliz cumpleaños Darien!- el asombrado dice...

-Pero... como... fue...que?-

-Hicimos esto- le comenta Nai- Cuando nos comento Serena de tu cumple, decidimos entre Cari y yo hacerte esta fiesta sorpresa, por suerte las chicas nos ayudaron mucho , avisams a tus amigos y Serena como tiene llave de tu departamento, nos ayudo en meter todas las cosas para darte la sorpesa- el asombrado no sabe que decir

-Pues, no se que decir- comenta aun asombrado

-Bueno amigo, entras que en este dia, hay que celebrarlo en grande, o como se pueda-le dice Andrew t todos se van a la sala, la cual en la mesa de centro hay muchos platillos de variedad, botanas y bebidas, todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa para degustar la comida

-A proposito ¿Fue mentira lo que dijo Unazuki hace rato verdad?- pregunta Darien

-Es obio que fue mentira amigo, es mas, Serena y sus amigas tuvieron esa idea de la fiesta sorpresa- le comenta y el solo se rie y Cari agrega

-Es mas, ella queria usar el vestido que le diste en su cumpleaños, pero le dije que se veia muy formal, asiq ue tuvo que usar el que trae puesto, pero aun asi se ve bien- y tenia razon, ya que el al ver a su novia de verdad se veia bien, llevaba un vestido color negro cerrado con mangas cortas, largo hasta sus rodillas, pero aun asi dice

-Es verdad- y se rie, al momento Andrew agrega

-Bueno amigo, antes que comenzemos, es momento de que te demos tus regalos de cumpleaños- comenta y saca una caja de regalo color verde fuerte - Aqui tienes amigo-

-Gracias Andrew- lo toma y lo abre, es un libro de mitologia griega y romana, para el era algo especial, ya que siempre habia querido uno

-Que detalle amigo, gracias- y sus amigos aplauden,

-Para usted superior, de Saory y mio- al momento Kobayashi le da una bolsa con una imagen de una pieza de ajedrez, Darien abre la bolsa y saca lo que tiene, es un sueter color cafe claro

-Gracias a los dos- comenta feliz y todos aplauden al momento

-Toma Darien, esto es por parte de las cuatro- dice Amy y le da una caja pequeña de color gris con un moño dorado, el la abre y lo que trae es un reloj de muñeca digital de color gris, el solo dice

-Muchas gracias chicas- y todos aplauden, y es el momento de...

-Darien, como dije que compre regalo para ti, aqui esta, espero de sirva de mucho, aunque yo creo que si- al momento su novia le da una caja de color dorada con un moño rojo, Darien la abre y bueno.. lo que trae es un agenda de color negra, con una calculadora integrada, calendario y con un boligrafo especial, el se quedo pero bastante asombrado, no llego a pensar que su princesa le llegara a dar algo asi, por lo que dice muy feliz

-Gracias princesa- y la abraza, todos aplauden felices y Mina agrega

-Bien ahora si es hora del pastel- todos gritan que si y Lita pone el pastel de chocolate en frente de Darien y encienden la vela de cumpleaños, apagan las luces y todos comienzan a cantar

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, que los cumplas muy bien, cumpleaños felices, que los cumplas muy bien- y todos aplauden

-De verdad, gracias a todos- agradece Darien

-Bien amigo, ahora sopla la vela y pide un deseo- le dice Nai y el sin pensarlo mucho, apaga la vela dejando la habitación a oscuras, todoa vuelven a aplaudir, Rei enciende las luces

-Si que fue un gran detalle de todos ehh- comenta Darien, mientras Lita y Amy reparten el pastel, cuando al momento todos excepto Darien, voltean a ver a las mexicana diciendoles

-Faltan ustedes!- ellas dicen

-Nosotras?-

-Si, ¿Que no le compraron algo a Darien?- pregunta Mina, ellas sonrien y sacan una botella de licor desconocida para todos con un moño de regalo

-Bueno pues aqui esta,-comenta Cari- este licor para que sepan se llama tequila, y es de nuetras tierras-

-Como Darien ya es mayor de edad, que mejor regalo que darle esto- agrega Nai y todos asombrados no dicen nada

-Gracias chicas, que detalle- dice como si nada y todos se van de espaldas

.

.

.

Luego de un rato, ha puesto musica y mas o menos han armado el ambiente, en este momento estan conversando las chicas

-Lo se, yo crei que le daria felicidad por darle la botella a Darien-

-De por si es asi Nai - comenta Rei y ven como Cari le enseña como tomar

-Ojala no se le pasen las copas- agrega Lita

-Que se le pasen, no le sucedera nada- dice y todas se rien, mientras que Cari

-Bien, solo sera 1/8 de vaso, ahora si que hagamos competencia, claro sin antes brindar- dice y le da su vaso

-No se si deba- dice algo dudoso

-Nada, esto es por tu cumpleaños, ahora si qu brindemos, por ti, por ser mayor de edad y que tienes un buena vida, salud!- y levanta su vaso

-Bueno... salud!- dice sonriendo y chocan los vasos y se los toman, hasta el fondo, al momento el se pone mas feliz

-Gracias Cari-dice y ambos se rien. en tanto Serena conversa con Andrew, Kobayashi y Saory

-Asi que le dije a Unazuki que le dijera a Darien que estaba ocupada para que asi no fuera a mi casa, y mantener la sopresa en secreto-

-Pues pensaste bien Serena, ya que Darien penso en llamarte para que salieran- le comenta Andrew, Saory agrega

-Aparte creo yo que le agrado la sopresa-

-Lo se, y eso se los agradesco a mis amigas Cari y Nai- dice riendose, al momento que le dice Cari

-Oye Serena, podrias ir por una toalla, es que derrame refresco sobre mi sin quere, no se donde estan-

-Claro, espera- y se levanta en direccion al baño, entra y saca una blanca del mueble cuando ve que alguien entra

-Ahh eres tu Darien-

-Si vine a limpiarme la cara- comenta y justo en ese momento ven que la puerta se cierra sola rapidamente, el trata de abrir la puerta, pero no puede ya que esta cerrada con seguro, por lo que Serena grita

-Chicas, ábranos, nos quedamos encerrados- pero no las oyen ya que esta la musica a todo volumen y las chicas...

-Bien, comenzemos la tercera ronda, por suerte nos mandaron una segunda botella, bien aqui vamos- comenta Nai que les sirve refresco de toronja con tequila

-A la una a las dos y a las tres!- y todas, hasta Amy se toman sus tragos rapidamente, y como van tres, comienzan a marearse

-Esta genial- comenta Mina alegre -Otra ¿O no chicas?-

-Si!- afirman todas, hatsa Amy, Nai se rie y comienza a servirles otra ronda, Andrew les dice

-Bueno chicas, ya nos vamos,Saory Kobayashi y yo, ahi nos despide de Darien si, debe estar en su cuarto-

-Si, los veremos despues- les dice Cari y los tres se salen y las chicas siguen con la competencia

.

.

En el baño Darien trata de abrir la puerta pero no puede y como esta agobiado por el exceso de alcohol provocado por los tragos de mas que se tomo con Cari, no tiene fuerza para patear la puerta, Serena solamente se sienta en el suelo y le dice

-Mejor ya ni lo intentes, en algun momento vendra alguien y abrira la puerta- comenta y el sin mas que hacer, se sienta junto con Serena

-Es verdad, aunque es algo raro-

-A que te refieres?-

-No llege a pensar que en algun momento estaria en una situacion asi- comenta

-Es verdad, para mala suerte tu ventana es muy pequeña que ninguno de los dos podriamos salir por ahi, ademas seria riesgoso- comenta mirando el suelo de manera triste, el al verla toma su mano

-Al menos veamolos por el lado bueno-

-¿Cual?-

-Al menos solo estabamos los dos- y diciendo eso le dio un tierno beso en sus labios, ella asombrada queda inmovil unos segundo, cuando al momento que Darien se iva a separar de ella, lo agarra de su cuello para responderle con un beso mas apasionado, el igual se sorprende, pero al momento le responde con la misma intensidad

El sorprendido comenzo a besarla con la misa intensidad, en el momento todos sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar mas sus instintos, por lo que sento a su novia a horajadas sobre el, y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda mientras la besa, Serena por instinto le acariciaba su cabello negro, de por si en ese momento os dos querian estar jutnos asi despues de tanto tiempo y asi iva a ser

Darien de un movimeinro lento, comenzo a aquitarle su vestido deslizandolo por sus hombros de ella, mientras la besaba en su cuello con pasion ella igual comenzaba a deshacrochale su camisa quitandosela rapidamente, dejando su torso desnudo, por lo que no resisitio y comenzo a tocarlo y besarlo, Darien exitado gemia por ese placer al momento la recosto con cuidado en el suelo y le sacaba su vestido negro dejandola solo con la tanga y su brassier, al momento comenzo a besala de nuevo con pasion, y bajaba mas hasta llegar a sus pechos y comenzo a besarlos por encima del brassier

-De verdad me enloqueces mi princesa Serena- le susurraba aun besando sus pechos y en un momento le qdesahobraba el brassier, Serena toda exitda no contestaba. solamente gemia de placer, el placer que solo Darien le estaba proporcionando, y al momento aprovechando la ocacion comenzo a desatarle el cinturon, ya desatandolo comenzo a quitarle su pantalon dejandolo solamente en boxers dejando a la vista su miembro erecto, Darien quien segua besando sus pechos con mucha fierza y pasion, al momento que iva descenciendo mas hasta llegar a su vientre y lo besaba con lentitud, al momento le quito su ultima prenda

-Darien pordrias...-

-Por supuesto mi princesa- y al momento se quito sus boxers, al momento que sus cuerpos se tocaban a la pelnitud, el solamente a besaba y la tocaba de manera especial, Serena gemia y pedia a gritos que no parara, para suerte de ambos como la musica estaba alta, no se podian oir sus gritos, al momento sintio que el ya no la besaba ya que se habia levantado y sacaba algo de su gaveta del espejo, escucho una bolsita romperse y vio como el se ponia el preservativo y volvia a recostarse con ella poniendose entre sus piernas y al momento entraba lentamente en ella

Serena sentia un gran choque de placer, Darien al momento comenzo a embestrila lentamente mientras le sujetaba las manos por arriba de la cabeza y la besaba, ella gemia descontrolada y Dairen por instinto la comenzo a embestir mas rapido, de un momento a otro los dos llegaron al punto culmine, en donde gritaron sus nombres con mucha pasion

Ambos cansados, Darien salio de su novia, se quitaba el preservativo y se levanto a tirarlo, se ponia su bata y al momento de que volvio con su novia y la tapaba con una toalla que tenia en el baño y la abrazaba ya estando sentados los dos

-Dire que eso fue maravilloso- le comenta a su princesa abrazandola mas fuerte

-Lo se- comenta mas que feliz y le pregunta -Sigues pensando que fue algo inoportuno que nos hallamos quedado encerrados?- y para sorpresa el le responde

-La verdad siempre supe que alguin dia me pasaria, solo que no contigo- ella se sorprende y le dice

-Bien, pues fue imprevisto para ti- dice y se recarga en su novio para descansar un momento y de un momento a otro los dos se duermen

.

Luego de un rato, Darien se despierta, se levanta y cuando trata de hacer el segundo intento de abrir la puerta, mueve la manija y..

-No puede ser- y rapidamente despierta a su novia- Serena despierta, esta la puerta sin seguro- y Serena le dice

-Que bueno- de manera alegre, por lo que ambos se visten rapidamente, salen del baño y para sorpresa de los dos, las chicas, incluyendo a Cari y Nai estan dormidas recargadas en la mesa de noche unas y otras en el suelo dormidas, la pareja se rie bajito y la musica aun puesta y dice

-Ahora ya veo por que no nos escuchaban- comenta Serena y ve la botella que le regalaron a Darien, solo que tiene una nota y le dice

-Darien mira, hay una nota en la botella que te dieron-

-Una nota- sorpendido la toma y la lee. Serena solo ve ocmo la lee en su mente, en un momento veia que s cara se tornaba a una sonrisa, tardo como unos tres minutos en leerla, ya cuando ve que termina de leerla y la deja en la mesa, le pregunta

-¿Que decia la nota?- el la voltea a ver y le dice

-Mucho, pero despues te dire, ahora- comenta mientras cambia el genero de la musica por una mas lenta y le dice ofreciendole su mano -¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Claro- dice muy feliz y los dos comienzan a bailar, y sin importarles nada y el solo le dice

-Gracias por la sorpesa de hoy princesa- y la besa dulcemente. La nota que leyo era una carta que deia asi:

.

Carta de unas amigas para un amigo especial

**_Querido Darien_**

**_Hoy en este dia, es nada mas y nada menos que tu cumpleaños, pero empezare asi, como dicen siempre "no juzges un libro por su portada, sino por el interior"esta vez ese dicho queda bien contigo, ya que cualquiera al verte pensaria que eres alguien frio sin sentimientos, mi prima y yo pensabamos eso de ti, pero cuando venimos y nos contaron muchas hazañas o aventuras de todas, en especial de las veces que salvaste a tu novia, sabemos que con eso muchas pensarían que eres el tipo de hombre ideal ,al tener un buen trabajo, estudiar algo especial como la medicina, que te fascina leer y sobretodo que te encanta el chocolate, nativo de nuestro pais :D y sabemos que aunque no lo demuestres mucho, por que nos dimos cuenta en nuestra estancia aqui, amas tanto a tu princesa como a nadie en este mundo,_**

**_Es nuestro ultimo deseo para ti y Serena que nunca se separen, que siguas luchando por el bien de este mundo y por que no?, ser el idolo de muchas jovenes en tu alterego como Tuxedo Mask, pero seguir amando a tu novia, aun cuando muchas chicas se enamoren de ti, como mi prima Nai jejejeje; para ti las sopresas no cambian, ya sean buenas o malas, aunque la que te comentare en un momento no sera del todo, ya que mañana mi prima y yo volveremos a Mexico y si gustas ir a despedirte ne nosotras adelante, _**

**_Tras todo lo que paso, te deseamos que halla sido este el mejor cumpleaños que hallas tenido, te queremos ahora y siempre: Tus amigas Cari y Nai, y sobretodo tus fans Nº 1 como Tuxedo Mask_**

.

**"FIN"**

* * *

**Bien eso seria todo en este pequeño fic en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro amor platonico, Darien Chiba, por que para mi fue algo especial, en fin, agradesco a mis senseis Catnip y Naiara por ayudarme un poco en el y claro a mi amiga Fernanda y bueno... les comento que eso de la encerrada en el baño lo tenia en mi loca mentte desde hace tiempo asiq ue no me maten o algo por el esltilo o les paresca raro jejejeje, bueno ya pasado eso, si les gusto dejen comentarios aqui, aunque no tengan cuenta, solo pogan un nombre referente en el mensaje y ya, en fin eso es todo, los vere pronto besos y abrazos ahh y claro... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Darien! :D**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
